


Photos

by Kattycookie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hints of OT4 but this is more of Prompto/Noctis, Im sorry but I cried while writring this, Love, M/M, Not beta read sorry for mistakes, Pining, Theres mentions of intimate scenes but it isnt too detailed, im not adding tags to avoid certain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattycookie/pseuds/Kattycookie
Summary: Noctis cleared his throat "I found my soulmate."Prompto was teary-eyed "Im happy" he managed to say.In which Noctis has finally found his soulmate.





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU wherein the war with Insomnia and Nilfheim is not that fierce. They can go and visit each other without getting killed and whatnot. Also, soulmates exist. People get a mark and that mark is the same as your soulmate. The mark can appear anytime. Its random.

When Prompto first met the prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, he was too shy to approach him. Lingering in the shadows and whispering to himself that he was unworthy to speak with him. But with Luna's words in the letters he received came newfound courage, he did everything he can to be worthy of speaking with him.

 

A couple of times he had gotten to speak with the Lucian prince, albit it was only small talk not to mention awkward small talk. Prompto was only good with that.

 

In highschool, Prompto finally mustered up the courage to speak with him. Grabbing at the princes shoulder like they were long time friends and all prompto wanted to do was to slap himself because he just touched the prince and 'cassually' acted as if they were friends but it was actually their first time speaking with each other without embarassing himself and Prompto cant help but the slight twitch of his face as he gauged Noctis' reaction.

 

The prince just scoffed and squinted at him, making Prompto fidget nervously. "Dont I know your that guy whos always following me around." Prompto laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Oh six, Noctis recognized him from elementary days? Man why did he even do this, it was embarassing enough but he promised himself to become friends with the prince, not just because of the influence of Luna but also because Noctis looked lonely, it reminded him of himself on those cold days staring up at a white ceiling.

 

The two became great friends after that, occassionally bantering and playing videogames. Life was great for Prompto, He felt really happy hanging out with Noctis, and he hopes Noct did too.

 

***

 

Prompto has spent much too many times with the Prince. To the point where he thinks to himself that he looks like a wandering puppy rescued by an owner. 

 

But Prompto cant help it. Noctis was probably his only friend and vice versa. They cant help but cling unto each other and also because it was fun hanging out with the prince. 

 

At first glance, he wouldnt of thought of how unprincely Noctis acted, lazy, introverted and well Prompto thought that princes acted refine, elegant and didnt pay commoners like him any mind. Boy was he wrong, Noctis was every bit of human and found out that he slightly dislikes being treated like royalty so Prompto obliges.

 

When Prompto first called Noctis by name, he thought he was going to get executed for being all too familiar with the prince but Noctis only smiled at him, waved off his apology and said to just continue using his name since they were friends.

 

Friends.

 

Prompto never felt so happy to hear those words escape the prince's mouth. With a grin of his own he replied. "Yeah. Friends."

 

***

 

It was evening when Prompto came to Noct's apartment. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a mixture of fiery hue. Prompto and Noctis sat side by side, each with a controller in their hands, their fingers tapping constantly as they battled each other in an intense game. After a while, the game over screen appeared and Noctis frowned while Prompto grinned and slap the prince on the shoulder.

 

"I want a rematch!" Noctis groans, laying the controller on his chest to rub at his face. Prompto grins widely "Dude thats the 4th time you've said that." 

 

"Ill beat you this time."

 

Prompto wasnt really the one who wins at these games, it was always the other way around but this new video game Noctis introduced to him was a shooter game and he loved it, being a person who handles guns and all.

 

"How the hell are you so good at aiming?" Noctis gawks as the screen once again showed the game over screen with his character on the ground and Prompto's celebrating at the back.

 

"I use a gun, Youre challenging a real life gunner here!" Prompto has been training secretly with a glaive called Nyx since he wanted to be a part of Noctis' guard someday. The glaive didnt agree to training a citizen at first but seeing Promptos dedication finally made the Glaive agree but all he was going to teach him was how to handle a gun. Prompto wasnt dissapointed, He was happy to being one step closer to becoming Noctis' guard. "But dude, you really suck at hiding and going undercover. I could see your character's head in the bushes!"

 

At this, Noctis flushes, embarassment creeping at his face for being the receiving end of teasing the loser now. "Shut up. The controls are hard. Cant even walk across a steep bridge without falling."

 

Prompto grins eyeing him knowingly "Uh-huh. Youre sure its not because im that amazing at this game?" 

 

"Another rematch, this time im kicking your ass."

 

"Oh youre on!"

 

Prompto smiles, too wide as he chuckles at the prince who has that determined yet goofy grin on his face. Prompto's heart fluttered.

 

***

 

Prompto and Noctis were at an apartment that the prince owns. They were playing videogames again, this time they were racing- both their cars resembled the regalia. With Prompto's being a bright purple and Noctis' a dark blue. Noctis was telling him of how iggy was so uptight than usual, he was pissed and wanted to relax so he called Prompto over.

 

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you but when can I meet iggy and Gladio? You talk about them a lot yet I dont see them here when I come." Prompto asks, side glancing at the prince with a furrowed brow. Noctis always talked about them, about how training was with Gladio and how Ignis kept on nagging him to be more 'princely'. Prompto had seen them before, on tv but never in person.

 

"They're usually here in the mornings, Its when we do all the work in the citadel, y'know boring political stuff." Noctis remarks. "Oh which reminds me, Iggy made me some food but Im kinda mad at him so you can eat these if you want." Noctis tosses Prompto a paper bag.

 

"You sure? Iggy wont mind?"

 

"Nah, help yourself."

 

Prompto caught the bag with ease, looking at the dessert inside of it, it was round- kinda like a pie with powdered sugar on top as well as strawberry icing. The crusts were golden brown and it made Prompto drool. "Dude you eat these stuff everyday?" he cant help but exclaim as he brought the sweet smelling pastry up to his face, hesitantly taking a bite only to moan in bliss. Just one bite is enough, even if the pastry was so delicious that the flavors were melting on Prompto's mouth. Reluctantly, he stopped himself from eating it whole, debating to himself if just a bit of sugar would be no problem.

 

Noctis watched him out of the corner of his eye with an eyebrow raised. "If I can see that kind of reaction by giving you food, Im tempted to give these to you everyday."

 

Prompto blushed, embarassed. "I uh- Its just, I havent eaten dessert that taste this delicious. And please no, too much sugar is ah-"

 

Noctis frowned, he grabbed hold of Prompto's hand and brought the pastry to his lips, taking a huge bite out of it as Prompto froze, ears turning red and face looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Really? Ive always thought they tasted average but if it makes you happy, I'll tell iggy to whip them up for you and you wont get fat if you eat these, not that you being chubby is a problem, I think its cute." 

 

Prompto felt lightheaded, the crownprince's words not registering in his head as he took his hands out of Noctis' grasp. "Dude! Dont just take my hand and eat from it! Itll look weird to others! Its like Im handfeeding you!" prompto exclaims, aghast as he turned his head away. "And dont call me cute! Im manly!"

 

Noctis quietly chuckles at his flustered friend. "Right, the manly guy with a chocobo's butt as hair."

 

"My hair does not look like a chocobo's butt!"

 

***

 

It was Noctis who first kissed him.

 

Noctis cornered Prompto at the citadel, bringing his lips to the blonde in a desperate motion.

 

They had gotten into a fight a couple of days ago and it had been ages since they last saw each other. Noctis grew tired and seeked for the blonde, finally cornering him at a lone part of the citadel. It wasnt how Noctis imagined confessing to Prompto, too much pent up frustration can lead to disasters. Noctis was worried he took it too far, damn his instinct but he cant stop now for fear of embarassment. Come on prompto, do something, dont just stand there as i kiss you.

 

"Noct..?" Prompto breathlessly murmurs. Noctis grunts and brought his lips to his again. Prompto at first did not respond, trying to take it all in that the Prince of Lucis is kissing him. Kissing a commoner and a waste of space like him. For some odd reason, this commoner managed to seduce the crown prince and this commoner go by the name of Prompto.

 

Noctis hands wander, finallly settling on the blonde' hair. Tousling and twirling as his fingers glide. Prompto finally manage to react, he kissed back, grabbing at the prince's hips. The kiss was soft, gentle yet desperate as if time was short and they wont be able to do this again. Fingers roamed each body and quiet moans escaped as they lost themselves in a passionate kiss.

 

They were both quietly moaning, faces red and looking quite a disheveled mess as they parted to breathe in air. "I like you Prompto, Goddamit I missed you." Noctis murmurs between breaths. 

 

Prompto's face erupted to a beautiful tomato red, his freckles being more visible and prominent. Prompto looked away with a huff.

 

"Im sorry okay?" Noctis probed. Resting his head on Prompto's shoulders.

 

After a moment, Prompto finally manage to reply. "Apology forgiven....and I like you too, Noct."

 

Noctis smiled and kissed him again, quite glad that this part of the citadel wasnt frequented with people.

 

***

 

It was late and dark out. Prompto and Noctis just returned from their shenanigans at a bar, drunk and tired. Prompto was only half drunk and can still slightly use his brain as he carried Noctis inside of the princes apartment. All prompto could do was curse at his mind to how stupid this all is. He got the freaking Crown prince of Lucis drunk! He was going to hell.

 

As they stumbled inside, prompto carefully set the passed out prince on the floor to remove his shoes. Prompto didnt hear the set of footprints nearing until he heard a voice with an accent that screams foreign. "You are late-" the voice was scolding but then was cut off as Prompto heard a sharp intake of air, a man appeared, taking the prince and carrying him inside. Prompto watched as the man swiftly laid the prince on the couch.

 

Prompto has never felt so awkward because fuck someone knows he got the prince drunk. Fuck he was so dead.

 

"I assume you are Noct's friend, Prompto Argentum, yes?" the man drawled, voice clipped, there was an edge to it that made Prompto shift on his feet. 

 

But all Prompto could hear was the word 'friend'. He knows that his relationship with noctis cant be revealed, its a sad agreement since if word goes out that the two were dating, the king will have Prompto's head.

 

Prompto would do anything to be coherent as the man adressed him but the alcohol in his system was not helping.

 

"Yessss?" he slurred trying to prop himself up but still stumbling over his own feet. After a while, Prompto settled on leaning on a wall, eyes half lidded as he watched the man fuss over Noctis.

 

"I am happy to have finally met you but I was not expecting this kind of circumstance, Im afraid." he says after a moment. "I'm not pleased at what you two have been up to though. The prince could have gotten hurt with such a vulnerable state. It is best if he were to be accompanied by a guard when you two go out... drinking." his voice was scolding, Prompto cant help but flinch because this man was scary and he just really wants to flee. He felt his stomach churn.

 

"Oh, where are my manners? i have yet to introduced myself. My name is Ignis Scientia. I am his higness' trusted advisor." the man stood up and went to where Prompto was leaning on a wall. Ignis brought a hand to shake. 

 

Prompto can now take a full second to look at the man. He had hair slightly slicked up with gel, glasses on his face and he was wearing a very neat suit. Prompto just got hit with the realization that this was the guy who made those delicious food that Noctis gets to enjoy everyday. He never imagined it to be a scary and intimidating man, someone with a nickname such as Iggy didnt sound terrifying but this, he was meeting the God of food. He needs to put up the greatest impression so he stood up straighter and grabbed his hand, Prompto tried to smile but his stomach felt awful, losing his balance as Ignis grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

Oh gods his stomach felt bad and everything in the world is spinning and Oh astrals he just wants to lay in bed and not deal with this shit with a hazy mind.

 

Before Prompto even knew it, he puked.

 

When morning came, Prompto felt disgusting, waking up with a hangover wasnt the way he wanted his morning to go.

 

"Good morning."

 

At the unfamiliar voice that greet him, Prompro sat straight up only to regret it a moments later.

 

"Careful now," A glass of water was brought to his lips and Prompto accepted it with a slight murmur of thanks.

 

He glanced towards the man and hazy memories racked his mind. A man with a pristine suit and grace of a cat "Youre...Iggy?" Prompto coughs and stares wide eyed.

 

"Six, I vomitted at you last night!"

 

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Indeed, but you do not need to worry.  I have gotten my clothes washed, I assure you."

 

Still, Prompto felt guilty. "Im really sorry." for some reason, Ignis smelt amazing. "Um what cologne are you using?"

 

Ignis looked at him pointedly, eyebrows furrowing. "I beg your pardon?" 

 

"Your cologne. What brand is it? I like the smell." Prompto mumbles before flushing. "Oh wait was that weird? Forget I said anything, Im really sorry. I uh Ill just go and see if Nocts awake, yeah?" 

 

Prompto abruptly gets up and heads for the door, not noticing Ignis' slight frown of confusion.

 

***

 

Prompto was trying to cook, it was Noctis 19th birthday afterall. He had been succesful, a plate of eggs and a golden brown toast lay by the kitchen table. Prompto however did not know how to bake a cake and was winging it as he followed a cookbook.

 

He popped the cake tray in the oven and grabbed the plate to bring to noctis room. Prompto was smiling and humming to himself. It had been 8 months since Noctis and him started dating. Ofcourse no one really knew of this, well except for maybe Gladio and Ignis. He thinks those two sorta knew but didnt pry.

 

"Rise and shine princess." Prompto cooed, setting the plate on the bedside table and giving Noctis a quick peck on the lips, The prince only gave a sigh and turned to further cocoon himself in his blanket. Prompto was slightly jealous and sort of knew why the prince had gotten a love for sleeping, with a bed that can probably fit 4 persons and with how soft the mattress is, not to mention the various pillow and blankets, Prompto couldnt blame Noct at all.

 

Prompto headed back to the kitchen to clean, he had asked Ignis to give him a chance to bake the cake himself. Ignis was reluctant and for a second Prompto couldve sworn he saw a flash of hurt in his expression before it quickly dissapeared. Ignis remained stoic as ever and agreed, with the condition of not burning the apartment down ofcourse.

 

Prompto was mixing up the frosting when he felt arms wrap around his torso and lips pecking at his neck. "Thought it was iggy cooking. I didnt know you cooked?" Noctis grumbles, nuzzling his face on Prompto's neck.

 

"I didnt. First time I cooked actually." Prompto replied, still mixing the white fluffy frosting. "Happy birthday." he murmurred as he turned his head to give Noct a chaste kiss. Noctis hummed in response.

 

"You didnt have to do this." The prince says, his breath tickling Prompto's ear. "I want to. Its your birthday!" 

 

When the cake was done baking, Prompto shooed Noctis out of the room, he wanted the cake to be a surprise. Noctis was reluctant but shrugged and went to the living room to play games.

 

Prompto got to decorating, using an icing bag and trying to be as careful and artistic as possible. It was going well until the part where he had to write a message on the flat icing surface of the cake. 

 

His hands were sweating and shaking as he wrote a quick 'Happy Birthday Princess! :) luv: Prompto' 

 

The writting was messy but still somewhat readable. He grabbed a few slices of strawberries and laid them on the cake for a few finishing touches. When Prompto was finally happy, he brought it to the prince.

 

As Prompto laid the cake on the table, he heard Noctis snort-a very undignified snort.

 

Prompto recoiled and crossed his arms feeling somewhat offended. "Dude I tried!"

 

At that outburst, Noctis finally laughed. "Sorry. Its just- Its cute."

 

Prompto flushed turning away. "Can you eat it now? Please?"

 

"I will in just a minute. Come and sit beside me, get a shot of us."

 

At the response, Prompto perked. He stood to grab his camera by the kitchen table and plopped down next to Noctis, arms laying on his shoulders as he brought the camera up to their faces while Noctis held the cake firmly in his hand.

 

"Cheese!" prompto grins and the camera clicks.

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

Photo's were memories afterall.

 

***

 

Prompto and Noctis were laying in bed, both naked and drenched from sweat.

 

They both had a smile on their faces as Prompto moved to cuddle Noctis.

 

They lay there for what seems like an hour in comfortable silence. Nuzzling and whispering words to each other. 

 

But Prompto had a thought, a horrible thought and he just hates his mind for being so insecure. "Hey, what if...what if you found your soulmate?" Prompto mumbled but immediately regretted it when the prince stiffened. Prompto wasnt even sure if he himself will have one, he was created afterall. He wasnt a real human being.

 

"You know we would probably not have soulmates right? Theres too many people in the world and meeting your soulmate is a rarity." Noctis says after a moment.

 

"But, what if we meet them one day? What would happen to 'us'?" Prompto cant help but voice out the dreading feeling in his gut. He knew of the stories of soulmates, when you meet them for the first time, a mark appears on a part of your body and they say that all youll think about is your soulmate, their smell, their whole being will be engraved into your mind like a moths to a flame.

 

"Hey, dont worry. I wont leave you for a stranger that fate chose. I love you Prom, dont forget that." 

 

Prompto smiled, reassured at his words. "I wish we were soulmates y'know?" after a while, he mutters "I love you too Noct."

 

Noct petted Prompto's hair and grabbed the camera by the bedside table, taking a shot of the two of them in bed with lazy smiles on their faces.

 

***

 

Prompto was training with Gladiolus, aiming his gun on various part of the shield's body. Gladio was fast, deflecting his bullets with ease.

 

"How do you do that?" Prompto cant help but grumble, a bullet was fast and in no way was it hard to avoid.

 

Gladio grinned and continued to deflect the bullets. They both trained like this for a while longer, Prompto once trained using a sword but only the basics, he didnt like being up close and personal to the enemy, he preferred range and making sure his allies werent hurt in battle.

 

After they finished, Prompto was a huffing and sweating mess, he collapsed to the floor with a dramatic huff.

 

"Good job." Gladio grumbles, moving to sit beside the blonde, water bottles in hand as he pushed the other to Prompto's hand.

 

"Did I improve?"

 

"Yeah, a little." Gladio nodded. "You used a new gun."

 

"Oh! Yeah, this was a gift" from the prince, Prompto almost said it out loud but caught himself in time. He accepted the water bottle and almost drowned himself in it, feeling refreshed.

 

"Hey, Its been on my mind lately, But have you found your soulmate?" 

 

The question caught Prompto offguard. Had he? Last time he checked, there were no marks on his body and he was still in a relationship with the prince. "No i havent met my soulmate. I dont think I will actually...Why do you ask?"

 

Gladio frowned, eyeing Prompto up and down which made the blonde furrow his brows at the shield. He was acting weird. "Just asking. Was curious." Gladio replies after giving prompto a look that he cant decipher.

 

Prompto shrugged, stood up and dusted his pants. "Wanna have another go?" he asks the shield to which the latter just nodded.

 

***

 

For some reason, Prompto felt horrible. The nights were continuing to make him feel dread. He was getting nightmares, flashbacks of nilfheim. It wasnt a nice experience, Prompto tried to hide it, tried to act natural but everytime night came, he felt jittery.

 

"Its getting late, ill uh head home now." He says to Noctis as he stood up to stretch.

 

Noctis was eyeing him warily, slight frown marring his face. "Whats wrong? You seem...worried."

 

Prompto sighed, no use hiding something from the prince of lucis. "Its nothing. They're just some dumb nightmares."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No. I mean, its no big deal."

 

"Okay, how about you spend the night here then? We could cuddle." Noctis offered, smile gracing his features.

 

Prompto flushes, remembering the other times he had been in the prince's room. "Just sleep okay? I havent really slept peacefully these days." he paused but added. "Is it uh alright? Isnt Iggy gonna come here tomorrow?"

 

"Its fine, he wont come in. Ill lock the door."

 

And that was how Prompto finally slept peacefully, spooned and cuddled by Noctis and a couple of pillows and blankets. For the first time in a few days, Prompto didnt get nightmares. Instead, he dreamt of faces, one face was familiar to him.

 

When morning striked, he couldnt, for the love of six, remember what he dreamed about but he woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

 

Prompto thinks he should always spend time cuddled up with noct so that the nightmares will go away. He chance a glance at the said prince who was dozing off with drool on his lips.

 

Prompto chuckled and grabbed his camera, taking a selfie with the sleeping princess.

 

Click.

 

***

 

It was midnight.

 

Prompto waa surprised to see Noctis outside of his door, Its usually Prompto going over to the prince's home.

 

Prompto looked at the prince in confusion, Noctis was dressed as if he had just gotten out of a council meeting. "Noct? What are you doing here?"

 

Prompto could see a hint of red flushed on the prince's cheeks as he pulled out and shoved a box on Promptos hands. 

 

"Happy birthday." Noctis whispered.

 

At the words, Prompto's eyes widened as he looked at the box then  his boyfriend. He felt tears collect in his eyes as he stared at the box. No one has really given him anything for his birthday, to the point where prompto just thought of his birthday like it as just any ordinary day.

 

"Go on. Open it." Noct probed and Prompto obliged, tearing up when he saw a camera- the one he had wanted and stared at from a shop's window. He was touched that Noctis remembered.

 

With a grin, he grabbed Noctis in a hug and whispered. "Thanks."

 

"This...this is the best birthday ever."

 

Prompto took a shot of them, with him dressed in pajamas and holding the box on one arm while Noctis was smiling slightly, leaning slightly to Promptos side. Prompto looked goofy with a tear stained face but he was too overjoyed to care.

 

Click.

 

***

 

Prompto noticed it. It was the fluffy white stuff that fell on the ground. It was snowing.

 

He had shot out of bed and into the chilly air while putting on a long coat, he had a big goofy grin on his face as his eyes swept on the cold ground. He quickly got his camera and took a shot of the winter landscape.

 

He went back inside and fixed himself better for the winter, putting on warm clothes, a beanie and a nice fluffy scarf.

 

He texted Noctis the picture.

 

(6:39am) Prombae: [Image sent]

 

(6:39am) Prombae: its snowing dud!! :DDDDD go and look outside right now!!

 

He put his phone inside his pocket and made his way to Noctis' place. He didnt text iggy to pick him up, He wanted to admire the snow on the way there. There was a soft ding on his pocket and Prompto looked at his phone.

 

(7:01am) Sleeping princess: wtf prom. Go back to sleep.

 

Prompto grinned at the reply.

 

(7:01am) Prombae: its snowing!!! You know? White and cold fluffy stuff on the ground??? Go and change to your winter gear right now. Im coming over :DDD

 

(7:03am) Sleeping Princess: noooo. Cant you come at a reasonable hour? Like 10?

 

(7:03am) Prombae: but its snowing!!! DDDD: and im alrdy half way to ur house dud.

 

(7:04am) Sleeping princess: kay, jeez. Giv me a min to get ready.

 

Prompto chuckled and continued to stroll around town, camera inhand just in case he found something nice to photograph. He saw a deer stroll by near the woods and was kinda sad that the shot was blurry. Oh well, maybe next time.

 

When he arrived at the apartment, he was surprised to see Iggy there, dressed fully in winter gear and a cup of ebony on hand. "Hey Iggy." Prompto greeted as he took off his boots. "Good morning Prompto." the man greeted in turn.

 

Prompto made it to the living room to see Noctc clad in a jacket and beanie. Rhe prince was sitting comfortably on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. "Morning." Noctis greeted.

 

The blonde grinned and made his way over to the prince, accepting a cup of hot chocolate Iggy had pushed in his hands.

 

"I could still have been sleeping." Noctis grumbled.

 

"Aww come on Noct. Dont be a party pooper."

 

"Whatever."

 

When they finished drinking, the three of them set out outside, the breeze was much colder and the snow had gotten quite thicker.

 

Prompto made a snow angel and Noctis followed suit. Ignis was contented on watching them from a far, still drinking another cup of ebony. Prompto secretly took a shot of him because Ignis was pretty photogenic even if the man didnt knew it.

 

They threw snowballs at each other, laughing like how little kids do. They had gotten Ignis to join them and soon Gladio too when the shield saw them all on his morning run.

 

It was winter. The snow continued to fall and all that could be heard were joyous laughter and quips of 4 voices covered in snow.

 

***

 

It was almost spring.

 

Prompto had first noticed it. For some reason, Noctis wasnt acting like himself. It made Prompto nervous.

 

He had asked Noctis if there was a problem one day.

 

They were playing videogames but Noctis was losing and this was the princes favorite game. He had never lost to Prompto, not even once so the blonde clicked at his controller and paused the game to turn to his boyfriend.

 

"Is everything alright dude?"

 

Noctis seemed... Distant, off and Prompto frowned at seeing his boyfriend look so...sad.

 

"Hm? Oh yeah. I was uh, just thinking about something." Noctis replied, turning his gaze and fiddling with his phone.

 

"What are you thinking about? Is it me?" Prompto playfully quipped but frowned when he got no response back.

 

Noctis stood up from the couch. "Look Prom, Im sorry but I think Im not feeling well. Could you go home early?"

 

Prompto did, he went home early. He thought of the things they had done. He thought back a few days if he had done something wrong.

 

Or maybe it was just Prompto overthinking and Noctis was indeed just feeling sick. Prompto quickly sent a text.

 

(11:12am) Prombae: hope you feel better soon <333

 

It felt like an eternity when he just stood at the sidewalk, waiting for his boyfriend to reply.

 

The reply came later that night.

 

(7:45pm) Sleeping princess: yeah im feeling kind of better.

 

Prompto waited if he would elaborate. He was sitting on his couch, eyes fixed on his phone. The next ding made him frown.

 

(7:50pm) Sleeping princess: sorry. i want to make it up to u. wanna go to the arcade on friday?"

 

(8:00pm) Prombae: ya sure why not :)))

 

And it all went spiralling down from there.

 

***

 

When they hit the arcade, it felt tense. Like there was this invisible atmosphere present that made promptos chest tighten.

 

They played games like they used to. Prompto acting casual and taking pics of him and Noct.

 

Prompto was always winning on the games, he wasnt even trying. Noctis was too distracted and Prompto didnt even think of it as fun anymore when his boyfriend was distracted half the time.

 

Noctis was smiling and it had calmed the blondes nerves. He however, did not miss how tense Noctis was and how much quieter he had been.

 

Something shattered that day.

 

***

 

Prompto was worried. He looked up tips on moogle with how to comfort his boyfriend or if there would be any information on what to do.

 

All he got where some websites talking about how to mend a relationship falling out. But that was wrong, Prompto and Noctis were still in a relationship, Noctis just seemed closed off.

 

But with how much he researched more. The more Prompto felt dread settle in his heart.

 

He and Noctis werent seeing each other anymore lately. Texted each other not as frequent as they used to.

 

Prompto had confided to Iggy, told him that Noctis was acting weird and the advisor only assured him that he'll keep an eye out.

 

He felt insecure and he missed Noctis, he missed him so much.

 

When Prompto came home one day, he was drunk. He bumbled about in his apartment, laying on his couch and sobbing for no apparent reason. His hands grip the familiar phone, his finger swooshing over to text.

 

(2:02am) Prombae: heyyyyh u still loke me rifht??? Caus i still like uuuu

 

(2:02am) Prombae: dif i dooo smthin rong??? Im sorryyt

 

(2:05am) Sleeping Princess: u okay prom?

 

(2:05am) Prombae: im sopposed to b th one askong u that but noooo im not pkayy

 

(2:06am) Sleeping princess: are u drunk?

 

(2:06am) Prombae: nooo am not

 

(2:06am) Sleeping princess: ur drunk.

 

(2:07am) Prombae: am nott!!!!'## losten do u stikl like mr??..

 

(2:10am) Prombae: noccccytttt?.?,,

 

(2:12am) Sleeping beauty: I still like you prom.

 

(2:20am) Prombae: liar.

 

***

 

It had been days since the drunk text incident. Prompto hadnt received any new messages from Noctis.

 

The blonde stared at his phone to that particular text that ended their conversation for days. Liar. Liar. Liar.

 

Noctis didnt respond, he didnt even tried to disagree which meant Noctis did in fact not like him now.

 

Prompto still cant process it. He still loved Noct, there was no way. No way was Noct breaking up with him. What about those promises, those sweet words Noctis had whispered in his ear as they made love? Where those just empty words?

 

A ding and Prompto jumped at the sound.

 

(1:27pm) Sleeping princess: can we talk?

 

Prompto bit his lip. Was this it? 

 

(1:33pm) Prombae: sure.

 

Prompto stared and stared. Noct would be breaking up with him and Prompto cant help but think, what did he lack? Why was he not good enough? Why did Noct lie when he said that he loved him?

 

(1:35pm) Sleeping princess: meet me at the coffee shop at 10am on saturday?

 

Prompto didnt reply.

 

***

 

It was a good three days before saturday. Prompto was a mess. Iggy had comforted him for the rest of the day. Prompto had wondered why the man cleared his schedule for him. He was thankful to have such a friend.

 

It was friday when he heard barking out the door. Prompto was surprised to see chibi, Luna's dog outside of his home, with a letter attached to his neck. 

 

Prompto grabbed the letter and gave Umbra a pat on the head.

 

The letter had two words.

 

'Im sorry.'

 

In great cursive handwritting and Prompto frowned.

 

Why was Luna sorry?

 

***

 

It was saturday and Prompto arrived at the coffee shop late but he was actually early, he was just afraid to go in, to face Noctis because he would probably cry and hug him and he didnt want a scene so he jogged around the sidewalk until he passed the coffee shop 2 times and then 3 and then 4 before he finally entered.

 

Noctis was easy to spot, with hair and a beautiful face that makes people swoon. Prompto made his way stiffly and paused noticing that the prince wasnt alone. Luna was with him. He didnt knew that Luna came to visit, altissia was far, probably days so that Luna could arrive in Insomnia.

 

Noctis waved awkwardly at him and Prompto shoot him a confused look and settled on the seat across from them.

 

Prompto noticed it then, the close proximity, the subtle handholding and Prompto could feel his heart shatter and he just wants to flee, to cry and finally luna's words settled in.

 

'Im sorry'

 

Prompto didnt look at them, looking at the menu of the coffee shop even though he has already memorized it with how many times Noctis and Prompto went here.

 

Noctis cleared his throat.  "I found my soulmate"

 

Thats when Prompto began tearing up but he held it in and looked Noctis in the eye and then gazed at Luna.

 

He blinked back the tears and bit his lips to stop cursing at fate or the six or the astrals and other heavenly beings because fate was so unfair.

 

He tried to smile really, tried to be cheerful but his voice choked.

 

"I'm happy..." Prompto managed to say.

 

"I'm happy for the both of you." Prompto's voice was cracking as he remembered the time when they spoke about soulmates. It was the day Noctis first said that he loved him. It was the day of their firsts. It was a really special day.

 

Prompto remembered how Noctis told him that no, he would not love a stranger because of fate but look at him now. The words hurt and Prompto wanted to scream, to slap him for lying, for what they did. He felt violated and used.

 

Prompto stood up and ran, he didnt bother looking back. He didnt as much as stop when he heard the prince's voice calling his name.

 

Liar.

 

Liar.

 

Liar.

 

Lunas words echoed in his mind 'Im sorry'

 

Prompto wants to die.

 

***

 

When Prompto had come back to his apartment, he didnt question why Iggy was there. He ran straight to his room and grabbed his camera.

 

All of them were mostly of Noctis and him, the camera was even a gift from him. Prompto wanted to burn it all but all he could do was cry and clutch the camera to his chest as Iggy leaned on the doorframe, watching him as he sobbed.

 

His phone dinged and Prompto didnt bother to check it.

 

-Sleeping beauty change his nickname to Noctis-

 

-Noctis changed your nickname to Prompto-

 

(11:32am) Noctis: im sorry prom.

 

Prompto sobbed and looked at all the photos he had taken, he wanted to tear them up, but when his fingers ghosted on Noctis' face, he couldnt bring himself to do it. Iggy sat by him on the bed and hugged him.

 

Prompto appreciated the hug, he needed it so much.

 

After all, Photos are just memories of what once was.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably do a second part with igggy's pov. Prompto deserves to be happy too.  
> There are hints of Iggy/Prom so yeah, definitely gonna make a part 2. And maybe a part 3 of Nocts pov and how he came to the conclusion that he had a soulmate.
> 
> I feel horrible writring Prompto ike this. Im sorry prompto D:
> 
> This is a what if kind of scenario I thought of.  
> What if Noctis found his soulmate  
> But his soulmate wasnt Prompto?


End file.
